


Dreams of Gardenias and White Dresses

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: Incantava [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, edo just loves ele and can't handle it yall, lead up to that CUTE TEXT, post sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Edoardo Incanti has never been known to fall for girls. They fall for him. But one beautiful girl, with lovely brown hair, intense green eyes, perfect red lipstick, and a smile that breaks his heart regularly, has already changed that.





	Dreams of Gardenias and White Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> I guess Incantava fics to fill the void in my heart because SkamIt never fucking updates is who i am now.

Edoardo pulled back into his driveway, and sat in silence. 

His car still smelled faintly of her shampoo. 

He hadn't been able to wipe the dumb grin off his face the whole drive home. 

Well, really since last night. 

He shut the engine off and leaned his head back on the headrest, closing his eyes. 

**_Ele_. **

_He was sure he was dreaming, last night when he saw her walking down his hallway at his party. Was sure he had had a couple drinks too many, somehow, and that his was his drunken fantasy. She had been so insistent that she wasn't going to come, and he had taken her at her word._

_She had asked him about Silvia, and his heart sank into his belly._

_Of course she had come for Silvia. She was a good friend, it was one of the things he liked the most about her, but his heart still ached with want, want for her to be there for him, want for her to want to be around him._

_The party had ended abruptly, and he was had been sure he was dreaming then, when she was standing in his garden._

_But of course not, because his dreams of Ele would never have her be so distressed._

_Watching her call her brother, he played out all the options in his head, of things he could say, things he could do, the right thing in that moment, to get her to like him._

_She suggested that she go home, and sit on her stoop in the early hours all alone, and a scenario he never even imagined came into his mind, because in no world would he ever have thought she'd expect him to be okay with that. He offered to drive her home, in that moment completely putting the idea of meeting Fede and his friends at EUR out of his mind. He would stay with her until she was home safe._

_She told him he could go if he wanted, and he just scoffed and put on the kettle. Didn't she know? Didn't she know that he would never go anywhere else if he had the option to be by her side? That he would never willingly leave her if he had any choice?_

_He thought maybe she looked pleased, when he asked her what kind of tea she wanted, but he pushed that away._

_He sang to her, and halfway through the song he stopped, because his fingers were shaking and his heart was pounding. He met her eyes, and she just smiled, soft, and he ducked his head to hide his grin. He thought maybe she looked... happy._

_Her brother called and he tried to prepare himself to take her home, to leave her and be separated from her, but she stayed. Some party, in Viterbo._

_When he offered her his home, he thought she'd say no. Thought she'd ask to call Silvia, or Eva, or anyone else, to find somewhere else to stay._

_Instead she just said... "Yes."_

_Instead she asked him to stay in her bed with her, instead of his couch._

_Instead she almost let him kiss her, he could swear she almost let him kiss her._

_He crawled into bed, a pillow wall between them, wondering how he could get her to never leave, when his phone buzzed and her brother Filo gave her away._

_"I'm home, are you back soon? Should I be worried?" He asked, and Edoardo felt his chest fill with hope._

_"Someone else for you to beat up?" She had asked, a little smug, and he bit his cheeks._

_"Just your brother, wondering when you will be home." He had said, nonchalant, and he felt her tense, and he bit his lips to stifle a laugh._

_He teased, and she rolled closer, so close, and then she just rolled back over and fell asleep._

_She had **wanted** to stay. She had lied to him, to hide it, but she had wanted to. _

_He slept soundly at the thought, the thought of her wanting to be there, in his house. In his bed._

**_With him._ **

He rubbed his face, trying to massage the ache from his cheeks from all the smiling. 

She was the only thing he could think of. 

How pretty she looked in the morning, with mussed hair and sleepy soft eyes. 

How shy she had gotten when he had asked her what she needed, what she wanted. He wanted to give her everything, wanted her to know that everything she ever needed was his bidding to provide, just by will of her wanting it. 

He smiled all the way inside. 

All the way through cleaning, even with his nose plugged as he ripped the vomit stained sheets from the spare room. The foul substance had soaked into the mattress in the night, and he smiled as he dragged it to the rubbish outside. 

All the way through his shower, and as he got dressed. 

He caught himself staring at her side of the bed, the pillow wall still intact, her pillow still smooshed a little, a tiny red lipstick stain visible on the cotton. He walked over and flipped the pillow upside down, hoping it would trap the smell of her in the fabric. 

His phone buzzed, Fede, inviting him for lunch. He reluctantly agreed, even though the biggest part of him never wanted to leave the last place they had been together. 

He walked into his kitchen, her mug still on the kitchen table. He couldn't bring himself to wash it yet, so he grabbed his keys from the counter, and headed to the door. 

The leather jacket she had worn the night before was left on the hook, and he grabbed it, pulling it on. 

It smelled a little like her shampoo. 

The day passed mostly with Edoardo in a daze, and his bed felt empty that night without her in it. 

He left the pillow wall up, as if leaving it there would block the empty, cold space she had occupied from reaching him. 

He stared at his ceiling all night. 

_Eleonora._

She hadn't texted on Saturday, and Sunday passed the same. He  _missed_ her, somehow. 

He had barely even had her. Barely spent an evening with her, but somehow she was like a flower pressed between the pages of a thick book, leaving an imprint of its petals on the pages of his mind, leaving behind a soft smell and a memory. 

Sunday night came, and he caved. He shoved the pillow wall away, and curled into her side of the bed, flipping her pillow and burying his face into the cotton, breathing in. 

Her smell was still laced into the fibres. 

Gardenia. 

Of course she smelled like flowers. 

He fell asleep almost instantly. 

_Her eyes, bright and green, shining, danced into his vision. She was dancing. Spinning, twirling, in a long white dress, with flowers in her hair, spinning and spinning._

_He wondered if there had ever been a more beautiful women. He wondered if the goddess of spring was jealous that someone had captured the essence of spring in her eyes, in her hair, in her aura. He wondered if Prosperina knew someone had taken the mantle of Goddess of flowers?_

_"Edo." She whispered, a warm smiled on her lips._

_"My love." He whispered back. She spun in his arms, laughing, pressing her back into his chest and swaying to some unknown sound she was hearing._

_He tucked his face into her neck, breathing her in as they danced._

He woke before his alarm, gently, his face still buried in her pillow. He could see the tiny lipstick stain. 

He rolled onto his back, closing his eyes, trying to memorise the image of her in his dream, dancing in her white dress. 

The longer he laid there, the more the dream came back to him. 

They were on a beach, the waves crashing in the distance. 

His own arms came into his view, a dark suit jacket on his forearms... 

and a ring. 

On his left ring finger. 

 _He had dreamt of marrying her_. 

Eleonora Sava. 

Where had she come from? It felt like she had just emerged, like Venus from the sea foam, and somehow she was all he could think about. 

He had never dreamt of marrying a girl before. He had never felt like this at all. 

He dressed for school, and met Fede for coffee, the flowers in her hair spinning circles in his vision every time he closed his eyes. 

He couldn't focus on anything at all. All he could do was look for her. 

Every head of brown hair made his heart thunder.

Every little flash of red made him look frantically through the crowd for her lips. 

It was never her, and his heart  _ached_. 

He climbed into his car, and opened his whatsapp. 

**Eleonora Francesa Sava: Online.**

He typed it before he could loose his nerve. 

He hoped she wanted him to text her. 

She had said they never happened, but then... 

She had stayed. In his house. In his bed. With him. 

He could swear she had almost let him kiss her. 

He hoped she missed him too. 

**Edoardo Incanti:** _I dreamt of you last night **.**_

She didn't answer. 

He didn't know if he had expected her too. 

But that night, when he fell asleep on her pillow again, wrapped in gardenia, his cheeks still sore from smiling, he dreamt of her white dress, and the flowers in her hair. 

 


End file.
